


Drip

by twoshotrobot



Series: Weird Ateez Sex Drabbles [20]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Butt Plugs, Crying, Forced Ejaculation, Humiliation, M/M, Overstimulation, Rope Bondage, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 06:47:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29622231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoshotrobot/pseuds/twoshotrobot
Summary: Mingi is a little tied up.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Song Mingi
Series: Weird Ateez Sex Drabbles [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1791163
Comments: 12
Kudos: 64





	Drip

Hongjoong’s idea of fun was Mingi in the hall broom closet, hogtied by extension cords and cheap nylon rope they found in a spool in the electrical room. He was blindfolded by a bandana, gagged with his t-shirt and plugged by a vibrating toy that Hongjoong controlled remotely.

Before his mouth went gagged Hongjoong pressed a tablet to his tongue. Mingi glanced down at the little pill, brows raised in question, but Hongjoong only nodded and urged him, “Go on.” and left him after balling up the shirt and shoving it into his mouth.

Whatever it was, it made his body hot in that way that made him sweat-slicked, not helped by the feeling concentrated in his ass that had him squirm and wriggle to rub his hard cock against cold tile.

He was surprised the first time he came, nearly bouncing his body off the floor with the intensity of his orgasm. It wasn’t fast, felt more like a cycle churning in his loins from balls to prostate. He figured that was causing what felt like an IV drip of cum dribbling out of his cock, drop by drop as if he were stopped up. It prolonged the orgasm, and his sensitive cock grinding on textured tile caused him to drool out around his makeshift gag.

The shirt was as good as ruined, but that was such a distant thought. His ass still pulsed with the thing inside of him, feeling how his hole spasmed around the plug trying to push it out. He let out a noise, muffled and pathetic, but still loud enough to alert anyone in earshot.

He was still cumming when the door clicked. His body jolted, terrified, but the movement was hard on his slow-drip cock and wracked him with another surge of an orgasm in the midst of the one that still seeped out of him. His hips bucked, another groan of nonsense out of his mouth.

“Holy shit.” Oh thank God, it was just Wooyoung. “So this is what Hongjoong cooked up for you today, huh?”

Mingi nodded, the movement of it stunted by the rope.

He heard footsteps come toward him, a shoe stepping lightly on his lower back. “You’re so sweaty.” He slid the tip of his shoe around and pressed down harder to keep stable, pressing Mingi’s front harder into the ground.

It made the clogged pipe of his cock seize up again, ass desperately clenching around the toy. Another orgasm, but still felt that steady, maddening drip, drip, drip coming out of his tip like a tease of relief, slicking up the floor below him, turning every movement to an easy slide.

Wooyoung laughed, more in confused wonder than delighted humor. “Did you just cum?”

Mingi nodded, let out a sound he hoped would be more gruff, but it came as a whimper. In hearing himself, voice thinned and strained by raw vulnerability, he became overwhelmed. He felt it in the burn in his throat, swallowing back becoming pained and difficult. He was about to cry, or already crying, he didn’t quite know what the threshold was when his eyes had already stung for as long as they had.

Wooyoung let up, placing his foot back down on the ground, but in the shudder of a heaving sob he ground and came again. Arching his back was the only drastic movement the binds had enough slack to allow, causing another sudden press of his slow-leaking cock to the hard floor.

“Alright.” Fingers brushed Mingi’s lips, tugging his tee out of his mouth. He coughed, spit up a bit to get the dry feeling out of his mouth. “You want me to let you go?”

“No.” He sounded fucking rough, moaned out loud now that he could when he felt the next orgasm, spurring another sob that he especially hated sounding so clear to him.

“Suit yourself.” He stuffed the tee back in and stepped back. Mingi heard the outgoing FaceTime tone. “Hyung?”

“Yeah?” He heard Hongjoong’s voice, felt the air around him shift as Wooyoung knelt beside him, presumably to get him in frame together.

“He passed.”

“Good. Turn the camera a bit more. Oh, you look great like that, Mingi. Good job.”

Mingi let out what he could of a noise of acknowledgement, a shrill whine coming from the back of his throat. He felt his tongue try to go slack with another orgasm, feeling that one deeper and prompting a bounce of the hips off the ground. His cock slammed into the cum puddle, splashing it onto his thighs and stomach.

And every single moment of it was worth it for that affectionate sigh he heard through phone speakers. “You’re doing great. Wooyoung, keep an eye on him. Mingi, just a little longer, okay?”

For as long as he wanted him there, Mingi wished he could say.

**Author's Note:**

> originally it was going to be a drug that prevented orgasm and he was going to be in a cupboard so he'd desperately bounce on the plug but the moment my brain locked onto "constantly leaking cum" i found spiritual purpose


End file.
